Field of the Invention
The Present Invention relates to a tube and double wall distributor having said tube in its interior, the thus formed apparatus permitting the storage and distribution of two creamy or pasty products having to be kept separate up to the time of their distribution, e.g. two pharmaceutical products.
FR 655134 published in 1929 discloses a double wall tubular distributor for simultaneously distributing two or more pasty substances. According to a variant, said distributor is formed by an inner tube and an outer tube interconnected at the base of their necks, the communication between the two tubes for the simultaneous distribution of the two products taking place by means of orifices of the inner tube, located below the neck and in the upper part of the tube shoulder (drawing). The inner tube consequently has a neck with a distribution orifice, said neck being followed by a shoulder and a flexible skirt and above the latter one or more through side windows, the neck having an annular external means for the tight fixing of an external neck. In the apparatus obtained, whose internal and external tubes are fixed together by their necks, the side windows issue onto the annular gap between the two tubes.
By convention in the present application, the tubes are described with their tops or heads upwards, the longitudinal axis of each tube and/or the apparatus incorporating the same being assumed as vertical.
The aforementioned document gives no information on the method and procedure for assembling the two tubes and it relates to the distribution of at least two products mixed in the opening of the apparatus and in this case the neck of the internal tube.
The Applicant has aimed at developing a distributor of the double wall type able to keep separate two creamy or pasty products up to their distribution orifice, said tube being preferably easy to manufacture and adjust.